


【浩珉】TABOO（pwp）

by kunisuke_homin



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: M/M, 浩珉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 23





	【浩珉】TABOO（pwp）

TABOO  
BY KUNISUKE

I’ll see through your secret.

“最后，请二位形容一下对方吧。”MC看着面前两位帅气的男子，抛出了最后一个问题。  
“MAX是我很珍贵的伙伴，能和他一起出道活动真是太好了。”  
“U-KNOW是我很尊敬的哥哥，没有他就没有TABOO这个组合。”  
“看上去感情真好。”MC的笑容带上些暧昧，转而将目光转向闪着红点的摄影机，“接下去请大家欣赏TABOO的最新单曲《Phoenix》。”  
“OK！”编导在摄像机后面比了个手势表示这一阶段录制结束，staff上上下下忙碌起来，MC和TABOO的两位成员合影之后一起朝休息室走去。  
“二位真是非常帅气呢。”不在镜头面前，漂亮的MC显得更随意。  
“Qin小姐也是，比上次见到更漂亮了。”郑允浩侧头笑道，“你说呢，MAX？”  
“我刚想说来着，”沈昌珉也笑着接道，“还是被U-KNOW哥抢先一步。”  
被夸奖的MC笑容更甚，要知道被这两个红得发紫的男人同时称赞可是现下绝大多数女人的梦想。出道三年，凭着公司完美的发展企划和成员出色的个人能力，TABOO已经站在了歌手界的顶峰，还罕见地成为成员性别不一样却跻身TOP之列的歌手组合。若不是早知道U-KNOW是个Alpha而MAX是个Beta，所有人都会认为这两个舞台默契极好的成员属于同一性别。  
说话间三人已经走到专门划出来的休息区，郑允浩和沈昌珉礼貌地和Qin暂别之后，早就等在一边的经纪人Tanya塞过来两块电子板。  
“下一场半小时之后开始，你们休息一会，再熟悉熟悉台本。我那边还有事先过去帮忙，过二十分钟来叫你们。”经纪人语速极快地交代着，刚将手放上休息室门把的沈昌珉身形不易察觉地一顿，郑允浩是很快地应了一声。  
休息室甫一关上，沈昌珉一直挂在面上的笑容立刻消失不见，拿着电子板走到最里面的沙发上坐下，仿佛郑允浩完全不存在。郑允浩的嘴角倒是依旧勾着，眼神却完全变了，他慢条斯理地走向沈昌珉，察觉到对方的身体随着他的接近而变得僵硬，更是满意地加大嘴角的弧度。  
“我不是你‘很尊敬的哥哥’吗，怎么，不跟哥哥说说话？”他伸手扳过沈昌珉的下巴，居高临下地看着，Alpha与生俱来的侵略本能让沈昌珉很不舒服。  
每当郑允浩放任自己的气味肆虐，沈昌珉都会本能地觉得恐惧，所以他挣开郑允浩的钳制偏过头去，下巴泛出淡淡的红色，“该说的都在镜头面前说了，私下实在没什么可说。”  
沈昌珉淡漠的语气透着明显的拒绝，郑允浩冷笑一声，抽掉沈昌珉手中的电子板将人压进柔软的沙发。因为姿势的关系，郑允浩一手压制住身下人，一手拨开他后颈的头发，拉下衬衫高领，至今仍布满牙印、红肿一片的部位暴露在他眼前。他劣质地朝那里吹了口气，沈昌珉不可自制地颤抖起来。  
“那换个身份，你对标记过你的Alpha，也没什么好说的吗？”  
咬痕标记毕竟融合了双方的体液，即使沈昌珉确信自己体内的抑制剂还在尽职地抑制那些蠢蠢欲动，但标记过自己的Alpha就压在自己身上肆无忌惮地释放着逼人的气息还是让沈昌珉痛苦地感觉到了熟悉的渴望感。  
渴望被占有，被深入，被彻底标记，长时间完美地伪装成Beta还是不能抹杀Omega天性一丝一毫。  
是的，沈昌珉并不是如大众所知的Beta，而是血统纯净的Omega。因为种种原因他逃过了帝国的Omega注册登记程序，以一个Beta的身份作为歌手出道，只是现在回想起来，如果他知道郑允浩是帝国Alpha身份系统中排得上号的优质Alpha，绝对不会答应跟这个男人一起出道。  
“再有一个月，标记就消失了。”沈昌珉咬着牙，尽量保持语气平稳。  
“谁给你的错觉，认为我不会彻底标记你？”郑允浩开始啄吻那一小块可怜的皮肉，Omega腺体根本经不起撩拨，沈昌珉抖得更厉害了，却不完全是因为郑允浩气息的深入。  
“你不会做这种对你来说毫无益处的事。”沈昌珉用力闭上眼，完全标记是Alpha和Omega真正意义上的融合，从此两人将是对方的唯一，至死不渝。  
而郑允浩，已经两次拒绝了他以Beta身份进行的告白。  
“那你打算继续打发情期抑制剂吗？”郑允浩不置可否，手下却滑进了沈昌珉的衬衫下摆，勒住一手臂就能环过的窄腰，强迫沈昌珉面对自己，“你的身体已经尝过了Alpha的滋味，一般的发情期抑制剂能满足你吗？”  
肌肤相贴的地方跟着了火似的灼热，早已突破牢笼的Omega本能叫嚣着想要更多，沈昌珉刚想说什么，门那边就传来经纪人高亢的声音催促两人快做准备。郑允浩随口应了一声，手上的动作却没有停下，甚至还变本加厉地插进了牛仔裤边沿。沈昌珉勉强定了定神，上次注射的抑制剂分量并不足以支撑一个周期，现在已经明显压不住Omega汹涌的本能，他只能祈祷郑允浩能在本能决堤之前跟以前一样住手，然后粗鲁地把他推到一边。  
虽然摔倒地上会很痛，但总比在他面前发情求欢的好。一个月前有过一次，对方在他快要昏死过去的时候大发慈悲地留下了暂时标记，沈昌珉知道暂时标记会很痛，Alpha的犬齿刺破Omega脆弱敏感的腺体绝不是一个温柔的过程，但他不知道能痛到那种地步，郑允浩似乎要将他后颈的皮肉全部撕扯下来，那几乎要让他产生郑允浩要将他剥皮抽骨、拆吃入腹的错觉。  
“你还是快点住手吧，被人发现我是Omega，你也讨不到什么好处。”  
郑允浩眯起眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁闪着危险的光芒，“你以为，我在乎歌手这个身份？”  
Alpha的气息一下子浓烈起来，得到了还在沈昌珉体内肆意游走的Omega本能的迅速呼应，抑制剂再也起不到应有的作用，内外两股力量如决堤的潮水般侵袭着他，前所未有的燥热。  
沈昌珉惊得用力挣扎起来，他发情了。

沈昌珉尽量把自己蜷成一个团减轻双腿间的痛苦，他不知道郑允浩用了什么法子把他从满是Alpha的电视台大楼带回家里，不过他也没那个心思去思考这个问题，排山倒海的情欲几乎快把他折磨得神志不清。他试图把自己蜷的更紧，似乎这样郑允浩就看不到他发情的样子，但是下一刻他的幻想就被人强行打破，Alpha单手锁住他的手腕，强行将他整个人打开。  
“想躲？你躲得过吗？”郑允浩并不是没有受到发情的Omega的影响，只不过从小的训练让他尚能保持清醒的神智，慢条斯理地把身下的人逼入绝境，“如果今天不是我在边上，你打算怎么办？光我们在的那层就有十一个未婚配的Alpha，你身上的味道会让他们发狂。”  
郑允浩这么说着，完全忘了自己才是诱使Omega发情的罪魁祸首。沈昌珉单薄的身子不由自主地抖了一下，嘴上却是淡漠得可怕，“随便谁都好，彻底标记，一了百——”  
郑允浩低吼一声，直接堵住那张嘴，强硬地撬开牙关闯进去，强势地舔过对方口腔的每一处。来不及咽下的唾液从胶着的唇角溢出，沈昌珉被堵的呼吸不能，郑允浩一瞬间爆开的暴戾气场让他想逃，但他刚试图挣扎，就被更猛烈地镇压。  
不能忍，不能忍。Alpha眼中渐渐出现红雾，光是想象就快要发狂，这是他的Omega，他的血液里有他的体液在流淌，他不允许任何人看到他这个样子。  
沈昌珉瘦削的身子很快暴露在暧昧的灯光下，因为发情的关系微微泛着红色，郑允浩终于放过他被过度蹂躏的嘴唇，转而埋头在锁骨和喉结处啃咬。他大口地喘着气，郑允浩并不算温柔的抚摸和亲吻非但没有让他体内的狂潮退去一二，反而变本加厉地催促着他把自己张开腿送上去让Alpha狠狠地标记。  
郑允浩的手在紧实的臀部上揉捏两下，中指顺着股缝轻轻一划，沈昌珉本就不安分的后穴就蠕动着流出更多液体。郑允浩咬着沈昌珉的耳垂，低声道，“流了不少的水嘛，你是有多渴望我？”  
沈昌珉这一刻真是恨透了Omega这种一旦发情就自动润滑的体质，不过他还是不明白，郑允浩既然拒绝了他，为什么又要标记他。不过很快他也分不了心去想这个问题，因为Alpha已经捅了一根指头进去，分明的指节在湿润的内壁敲敲打打，饥渴的甬道很快就经受不住地打开，嫩色的穴口随着主人的呼吸一张一合，更多的透明液体顺着股缝流淌出来，在Omega滑腻的肌肤上留下道道水痕，同时也在告诉上位的Alpha，他的Omega准备好了。  
被开拓的感觉陌生又兴奋，Omega本能更是活跃到了前所未有的状态，身体里的每一个细胞都在沸腾、叫嚣，沈昌珉勉强还能保持一丝茫然，咬着下唇别过脸去，却马上就被郑允浩捏住下颚扭了回来。  
“看着我。”Alpha声音沙哑地命令道，他已经被Omega甜腻的信息素诱惑得快要发狂，恨不得马上冲进Omega柔软的身体大开大合干到怀孕，但天生的征服欲提醒他要放慢速度，好好享受第一次占有这个人的过程。他盯着沈昌珉，眼神极具侵略性，仿佛百兽之王盯着被自己捉到的猎物，而沈昌珉居然被这样的眼神所蛊惑，只是愣愣地看着，连反抗都忘记了。  
下一秒，Alpha灼热的利刃就俯冲了进来，Omega的身体润滑得很好，但奈何Alpha的尺寸异于常人，纵使甬道已经极尽所能地对郑允浩敞开，沈昌珉还是感到了快要被撕裂的痛苦。他惊叫一声想要往后缩，却被Alpha死死按住，不容拒绝地侵犯到了最深处。  
“我要你记住，我是你的Alpha，你只能被我标记，被我干。”Alpha附身说着，沈昌珉此时已经被痛感袭击得神志不清，顺从着内心对郑允浩的喜欢和天生对Alpha的服从，他竟乖顺地点了点头。这个动作无疑极大满足了Alpha的控制欲和独占欲，郑允浩亲了亲沈昌珉的鼻尖，双手握住沈昌珉的膝窝，用力抬高再往两边分开，狂风暴雨般抽插起来。  
快感很快蹿了上来，被Alpha占有的愉悦感欢快地奔向四肢百骸，沈昌珉已经完全向欲望缴械投降，此时在他的世界里只有郑允浩，他喜欢的Alpha，他爱的人。  
“哥……”  
那声轻到几乎听不见的“哥”让郑允浩动作一滞，随即发了狂似地变本加厉地顶弄起来，每次抽出时只有龟头埋在里面，再狠狠地撞进去直到全根没入，溅出透明的汁液，囊袋撞击臀部发出啪啪的声响。发情的状态因为郑允浩的动作得到了一点缓解，沈昌珉羞得捂住眼睛，却抵不住被撞得凌乱不堪的呻吟从喉间倾泻出来。  
突然，郑允浩停下了征伐抽身退出，一手拉下沈昌珉遮住眼睛的手臂，一手握住他早就挺立的的茎柱上下套弄，大拇指还时不时扫过不断溢出液体的前端，极度温柔亲昵。  
“哥……哥……”沈昌珉哪里受过这等刺激，他无力地搭住郑允浩的小臂，无意识地讨饶示弱，却换来Alpha愈发猛烈的搓揉。最后实在受不住了，腰身一弓，白浊的液体溅得满小腹都是，甚至还有些沾上了下巴。  
释放带来的强烈快感让沈昌珉脑子空白了一会儿，随之而来的是浓浓的空虚感。郑允浩附身吻住他，Alpha的气息放肆地侵入他的毛孔，最需要Alpha抚慰的地方却无人问津，他难耐地扭了扭身子，疑惑地看着郑允浩。汗水已经沁湿了他略打点卷儿的发梢，小鹿般的眼睛蒙着一层水汽，连睫毛上都挂着水珠，湿漉漉的样子让郑允浩感觉自己快要爆炸了。  
Alpha定了定神，一手揽过沈昌珉细瘦的腰肢抬高，肉茎浅浅地戳在早已变得松软的穴口却不急着进去，轻声问道，“想不想哥哥操你？恩？”  
沈昌珉的脸腾地红了起来，浓烈的羞耻感让他找回了点理智，咬着下唇不发声。郑允浩盯着他被自己蹂躏过还肿着的嘴唇，眼神又暗了几分，他挺身埋入一点，在内壁争前恐后地绞上来之前又拔了出去，沈昌珉难耐地呜咽了一声。  
“说，想不想你的Alpha狠狠地干进去？”  
Alpha有些粗鲁的用词让沈昌珉脸上烧的更厉害了，可他敌不过因此汹涌的Omega本能，轻声“恩”了一声。显然，小声到几乎听不见的回应不能让霸道的Alpha满意，郑允浩继续浅浅地抽动，命令道，“说完整。”  
沈昌珉快要疯了，郑允浩每抽动一次，后穴就瘙痒得越厉害，浅尝即止得不到满足的痛苦比干晾着他还难受。反复几次之后他终是承受不住，带着哭腔乞求他的Alpha。  
“哥，哥哥操我！唔……”  
体内的野兽在这一刻完全破笼而出，郑允浩凶悍地顶了进去，大力地操弄起来，沈昌珉四肢无力地挂在他身上，身体随着郑允浩的动作耸动，若不是郑允浩一直掐着他的腰，他觉得自己一定会被撞飞。  
郑允浩就着结合的姿势将沈昌珉反转过来，肉茎结结实实地碾着湿软成一滩的内壁转过。沈昌珉的叫声都变了调，整张脸都埋进了松软的枕头，他无力地跪趴在床上，全身瘫软，只有臀部被强制高高翘起，接受郑允浩自上而下的大力贯穿。无疑这是Alpha最喜欢的姿势，Omega完全服从地趴伏在身下任他占有，此时Alpha的心理满足感仅次于成结标记时。  
“啊啊啊——”凶狠的肉茎压过体内的一点，沈昌珉抑制不住地尖叫一声，整个人紧绷起来。Alpha当然不会放过他，往后退了些许，换了个角度缓缓地压了上去，“是这里？”  
“不……不要！啊！”  
找到了敏感点的Alpha愈发兴奋，身下的人只因为他才露出这样无助的表情，泻出这样诱人的呻吟。这是他的Omega，尽管被他拒绝之后一直躲着他，那么心思细腻的一个人甚至连他已经喜欢上他都察觉不到，他只能以恶劣的手段撩拨他，那样才能亲近他。  
不过没关系，他马上就要彻底成为他的了。  
沈昌珉尖叫着又一次射了出来，郑允浩捧着沈昌珉的胯部将下身抽离出来，Omega柔软的身子上尽是他留下的印记，白皙的臀部上更是一片红印，股缝间的穴口被操得有些红肿，水润鲜艳。郑允浩附身扳过沈昌珉的下巴，小声啜泣的人软绵无力地任他啄吻，他调整了姿势将硬到不行的肉茎再次抵了进去，这回他没有急着深入，而是细致耐心地探索，直到龟头将内壁上的一小段缝隙顶开一个口。  
沈昌珉再神志不清也意识到郑允浩要干什么了，他猛烈地摇头，手脚并用往前爬，郑允浩伸手一捞就把他捞了回来，生殖道又被侵入了一点，被劈开似的疼痛让沈昌珉呜咽得更厉害。郑允浩安抚性地吻着沈昌珉的背脊，下身坚定而缓慢地送了进去。生殖道不比直肠，Omega发情的时候只会将生殖道入口打开，却没有自动润滑的功能，生涩的内壁死死咬住郑允浩的肉茎，他也痛，他知道沈昌珉比他更痛，只是如果没有进入到这里，就不算彻底占有。  
他要沈昌珉成为他的，连一根发丝都不会放过。  
“深呼吸，深呼吸，”郑允浩低声说着，待怀里的身子稍微放松了些，才开始缓慢地抽动，“你看，这里很欢迎我，欢迎我进去，留下我的精液。”  
郑允浩说的没错，生殖道内壁越来越热，肥厚的媚肉蠕动着吮吸男人的大家伙。生殖道被插入带来的不一样的快感渐渐地将沈昌珉淹没，那里还是有些胀痛，但已经可以接受了，只是郑允浩没完没了的大力抽插让他觉得自己快被弄破了。他跪趴在那里，双腿打颤，费力地转过半边脸，试图跟身上的Alpha交流，殊不知自己眼角发红的模样生生将Alpha逼到了一个极点。  
郑允浩分开沈昌珉的臀瓣，发狠地抽弄了十来下，最后狠狠地钉了进去，全根插进Omega的生殖道，根部的海绵体迅速地膨胀起来。沈昌珉浑身一僵，忽然猛烈地挣扎起来，他真的害怕了，发涨的海绵体卡住他的穴口，他觉得自己真的要坏掉了。  
“不，不要…...郑允浩，我求求你……出去，我求求你出去！”沈昌珉崩溃地哭了起来，每一次挣扎带来的是更剧烈的抽痛，“我求你，我求你……哥，我求你！”  
“乖，不哭，很快就好了。”郑允浩满头大汗地压住他，一遍一遍地安抚着。向来杀伐决断的Alpha从没觉得自己这么心疼过，身下的人缩手缩脚地颤抖着，哭泣着向他求饶。他知道成结标记的时候Omega所要承受的痛苦，可亲眼看到自己的Omega哭成一团，郑允浩的心还是揪成了一团。可是现在结已经形成了，在郑允浩完全射完之前，沈昌珉是不可能逃开的。  
从成结到射精并不会持续太久，Alpha的精液一股股射进Omega的生殖道，巨大的刺激让沈昌珉快要痉挛。完全标记Omega的过程让Alpha的独占欲和控制欲达到了顶峰，郑允浩拨开沈昌珉的尾发，再次叼住那一块红肿不堪的皮肉，Alpha本能让他控制不住地凶狠撕咬，刚愈合不久的腺体又被毫不留情地刺穿。  
两处最敏感的地方被同时攻击的沈昌珉一瞬间忘记哭泣，Alpha浓烈的气息前所未有的深入，他体内暴躁已久的Omega本能终于靥足地趴了下去。  
他睁着眼愣愣地想着，他不再属于自己，他是郑允浩的Omega，他是他的了。

等到郑允浩的公寓到处留下他们荒唐的痕迹，沈昌珉的Omega本能才靥足地离开，这已经是三天之后了。沈昌珉的手机早就被人打到没电，郑允浩也不知道用了什么法子在通告密集的时候给 他们俩整了五天的假期，不过这显然不是长久之计，被Alpha标记过的Omega是无法再用抑制剂掩盖自己的气味，因为没有抑制剂比Alpha的体液更好用。发情期之后的几天都属于Omega生活不能自理的日子，郑允浩表现得像一个完美的情人，关怀照顾得无微不至，这让沈昌珉颇受宠若惊。  
沈昌珉没问郑允浩打算怎么办，他怕自己一开口就打破这个微妙的平衡。本来就不善于表达的郑允浩自然也不会主动挑起这个尴尬的话题，直到现在他才发现，自己以前对沈昌珉的态度似乎极端了点，他可以不用那么强硬的手段把沈昌珉圈在自己身边，让他只看着自己，在乎自己。  
因为就算自己曾经草率地拒绝过他，他也是喜欢着他的。  
沈昌珉又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，身上还系着围裙的Alpha把餐具收拾好，回到床上抱着自己的Omega睡午觉。  
假期结束之后，开个新闻发布会，告诉全帝国的人他们的关系，然后去协会注册登记；沈昌珉愿意继续唱歌就陪他一起活动，不愿意就隐退；在首都郊区买套大房子，组成一个典型的A/O家庭，他们会有自己的孩子，也许两个，也许三个，然后一定要告诉他们，要温柔地对待自己喜欢的人。  
沈昌珉在他怀里翻了个身，郑允浩把手臂挪了个位置，闭上了眼睛。

——END——


End file.
